1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a shelf of a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a device for keeping foods fresh using cold air generated in a refrigeration cycle. Shelves are mounted in a storage compartment of the refrigerator so that the storage compartment is vertically portioned and foods are placed on the shelves.
The present disclosure relates to a shelf of a refrigerator, and particularly, to a shelf for enabling a space to be ensured in such a manner that a part of the shelf can slide and be rotated when foods having relatively high height are stored in the storage compartment.
A variable shelf which can slide and be rotated in this manner is disclosed in Republic of Korea Patent Publication No. 10-2005-0071183, and a structure of a variable shelf including a first partition shelf that is installed so as to be rotatable with respect to a rear end of the shelf, a second partition shelf that is installed so as to be movable with respect to the first partition shelf, and a fixed shelf that supports the first and second shelves is disclosed in Republic of Korea Patent Publication No. 10-2011-002589. However, the disclosed variable shelves are provided so as to be supported by a support unit provided on a side wall of an inner box of a storage compartment.